


[podfic] To Fill the Silence

by Annapods



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Imagined scene between Gertrude and Ophelia after Act IV Scene 5.Written byLady_Quill.





	[podfic] To Fill the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Fill the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773528) by [Lady_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Quill/pseuds/Lady_Quill). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tfts) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rf4lxmd516xwuoi/%5BHamlet%5D%20To%20Fill%20the%20Silence.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rf4lxmd516xwuoi/%5BHamlet%5D%20To%20Fill%20the%20Silence.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “minor character(s)” square of my 2017/2018 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Lady_Quill for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 **Credits:** [background image](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mllerustad/300046191/)

 


End file.
